


Tent Talk

by Sammyammyosis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: Team Arrow and Team Flash take some well deserved R&R





	

“Why are we out here again?” Cisco pants, coming to haul by your side.  
“Beats the hell out of me.” You sigh, still trying to catch your breath as well.  
“I don’t know if this helps but even though that hike sucked it was a hundred times better than the plane to get to Lian Yu; oh man that was scary.” Felicity adds as she makes her way past you both.  
You and your favorite engineer glance at each other and share an give awkward chuckle, neither of you not quite sure how to respond to that.  
“The hike wasn’t even that bad you guys.”  
“Yeah, coming from the dude who does the salmon ladder in his free time.” You comment as Ollie passes you, carrying not only his bag but another and what looks like parts to a tent. Both arms loaded and he isn’t even remotely out of breath, these superheroes are freaking ridiculous.  
“Salmon ladder? I was wondering how my brother got so buff.” You heard from behind you. “Cheer up (y/n), since Ollie didn’t get tired out like the rest of us from the trip up here, he can set up all the tents.”  
“That’s very funny Speedy. Are you going to volunteer your boyfriend as well? He doesn’t seem too winded either.” Oliver chimes sounding surprisingly lighthearted.  
“Sure. Roy, babe? Would you mind help setting up?” She asks as she shoots her lover a charming grin. He sighs and rolls his eyes but picks up one of the tent bags nonetheless. Thea skips over, pecks him on the cheek and then makes her way over to Iris.  
“I wish he listened to us that well.” Diggle comments as he starts to put his own tent together. “Cisco, you are staying in here too so mind giving me a hand?”  
“Oh, um. Of course, just tell me what to do.” He answers and walks over, leaving you alone.  
You scan the camp site, looking to see if anyone needed your help. Your shoulders slump as you see you are currently like more than useless. You pause, Wait a minute, where’s Barry?  
“Looking for our Speedy?” Caitlin asks as she takes a turn stopping by your side. You shush her and fight back a blush. Your little crush on the scarlet speeder wasn’t news to anyone on Team Flash, besides Barry of course. Since everyone on Team Arrow was super observant, you could only imagine they had picked up on it too. “Well he is late as always. Said he would be right behind us, so who knows when he is going to get here. Let’s go join the others and see what there is left to do.” 

 

“Just move it over a little and connect them.”  
“Okay, so here?”  
“No (y/n)!” He gasps and rushes over to hold up the tumbling tent. “You okay?”  
You feel his chest on your back. You glance behind you and nod. “Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the save.” You step forward, push the metal up a little. Oliver leans down, switch the bar over to the other opening and it clicks. “I’m sorry Ollie. I haven't camped in so long, I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
He stands back up and lightly puts his hand on your arm. “Don’t be sorry, it was an accident. You’re okay and that’s what matters.”  
“Hey, I’m finally here. You guys need any help I… oh.” You and Oliver look over and spot Barry. “Sorry for interrupting.” He quietly adds before slinking away.  
“Interrupting?” You voice, looking back at Oliver.  
He lets out a soft chuckle. “We probably look at a little intimate right now.” You then become aware of just how close he is to you. You step back a little. “Though you were only embarrassed, you were blushing.”  
“Oh sorry.”  
“No I’m sorry. That definitely isn’t going to help you get together with Barry.”  
“So I was right. I assumed you would notice.” You sigh.  
“Well yeah, it’s super obvious. Your blushes and giggles are cute but not very subtle.” You let out another sigh. “Don’t worry, we got this.” He states as he gives you a pat on the back. He make it sound so easy, if only it were that simple. 

 

“Okay all set, now my masterpiece is complete.” Cisco practically sings as the campfire starts to catch. “Smores time!”  
“How about we let it get a bit bigger first. We have all night so there is no need to rush.” Dig adds as he pulls a chair up to relax.  
You follow suit and set yours up as well. “I second that. Plus it’s better to roast marshmallows over hot coals than an open flame anyways.”  
“I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing when it came to camping.” Teases Oliver as he and Felicity gets sorted next to John. What the? Joking around with Thea is one thing, but that right there was strange. It’s weird to think he normally sounded like that back before the island.  
A foot bashing into your ankle rips you from yours thoughts. You whip your head, armed with a glare to find a confused Cisco eyeballing you. What the hell? He mouths with brows shot up.  
I’ve trusted Oliver with my life on more than one occasion so I guess I... “You don’t have to be a girl scout to know the best way to make smores Ollie. You clearly haven’t seen this girl go to town on some chocolate. I have no doubt she knows what she is talking about.” Thea interjects as she sits closer to you than her brother.  
“Let’s not argue over something so silly. How about we just enjoy the fire?” Iris proposes, joining the discussion. I forgot she was here. You glance over and see Barry next to her. You quickly glance away before either of them notice. I wish Eddie could have come. He deserves a break too. Every time I’m at the precinct he is always swamped with work. Plus it would keep Barry from trying to flirt with Iris. She was taken and only saw him as a brother. Of course I wish he looked at me like that but not as much as I wish he would quit hurting himself like this.  
“Earth to (y/n), anybody home?”  
“Huh? Sorry, zoned out.” You try for a giggle as you turn your attention to the younger Queen.  
“I asked if you wanted to shared a tent?”  
“I would think you would be with Roy.” You reply, a little puzzled by the request.  
“Yeah but Iris and Caitlin are already together so I thought you would like to share with another girl since Felicity is probably with Ollie. Oh and look how cute this is.” She states casually as she shows you some random cat Vine. Where did that come from? Wait how is she getting any service out here?  
“No way, I’m not with Allen.” Roy grumbles, putting in his two cents.  
“Roy come on. It’s either Felicity or me with (y/n) and I doubt you want me to stay with Barry or you with Oliver.”  
“You two are dating, so can just keep your tent. I could stay with (y/n) if Felicity wants to share with Barry.” Oliver offers.  
“Ummm.” Oliver... everyone bickering can be what you had in mind. “Barry can we share?”  
He seems almost shocked you picked him out of everyone but nods all the same. “There all sorted. Can we please have smores now?” Cisco begs with a jumbo bag of marshmallows in hand.

 

“Everything all good?” You ask, scanning the area for anything left to put away. Thea gives a smile and waves you off. You shake your head and enter your tent, zipping it up behind you.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Keeping the bugs out. I don’t want to wake up with a thousand mosquito bites. Not all of us have super healing you know.” You joke. He rolls away from you without a word. You slide into your sleeping bag and peek over at him. Even in the dim moonlight coming in through the mesh, you could tell he was tense. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“About what?”  
“Whatever it is that’s upsetting you.” You roll on to your back.  
“Why do you care?”  
“Seriously Barry? This isn’t like you at all so why are you acting like this?”  
“Because apparently I’m just keeping you away from the guy you want to be with. Butting in on your moment by the tent, now getting in the way again. You didn’t have to pick me (y/n). You should have picked who you wanted.” He answers, sounding more hurt than angry.  
“I did.” You state. You hear him roll over but keep your eyes on the roof. “One of the few things I was looking forward to this whole trip was spending time with you. Instead I just keep messing things up. I almost took out a tent, I scared you away, I was the reason there was a whole bunch of arguing earlier. Now even worse I hurt your feelings. Maybe next time I shouldn’t tag along.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, that is why you found me blushing. I almost dropped the whole tent on Oliver and I. He was just telling me not to worry.”  
“No. No. You just wanted to hang out with me?”  
“Well yeah. Barry, you know I hate bugs and getting dirty and let’s not forget how easily I get lost. I love our Starling friends and all but I didn’t hike up a mountain just to chill with Felicity. I’m here because you asked me to be. You could say I’m not exactly the best at saying no to you.”  
“Why is that?” He whispers and you can practically hear his smile.  
I roll onto your side to face him. You jolt a little when you see he is closer than you thought and this gets him giggling. You shush him while fighting your own laugher. “People are trying to sleep we need to be quiet now.” You scold softly.  
“That doesn’t really answer my question?” He breathes, getting even closer.  
“I’ve been told I’m pretty obvious, do you really need me to say it.”  
“Who said you.” You hush him with a kiss that he eagerly reciprocates. “I was hoping for maybe a “Barry I’ve loved you for ages just kiss me already” before the kiss but I guess either way works.” You can’t help but roll your eyes.  
“They kissed?! We did it Ollie!”  
“You creeps are listening to us?! Wow wait, you planned this?”  
“Good luck (y/n). Night Barry.” Is all you hear and then sound of foot steps moving away from the tent.  
“Last time I tell him one of my secrets.”  
“You told Oliver you liked me?”  
“Yeah that’s why I wasn’t happy with him. Why? Did you?” You nod. “Those Queens are crafty. Well,now what?”  
“We can cuddle in a minute but first could you help me? My shirt is caught in the zipper and I can’t get out.”  
“Saving you already huh?”  
“Oh can it Allen, just get me out of this thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted to my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime
> 
> *Also a couple lines/parts may seem a little odd but this was requested to be written around a couple lines of dialogue so they had to be included.


End file.
